1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device for aiding the physically handicapped, the elderly, or other infirm persons who, because they have difficulty bending over, need assistance in putting on their hosiery.
2. The Prior Art
One device on the market for aiding in the donning of hosiery comprises an open topped and open ended semi-rigid trough having cloth tapes attached to one end. The open end of the sock or stocking to be donned is stretched over the end of the trough opposite from the cloth tapes. The foot is inserted in the trough and the hosiery is pulled into place by pulling on the cloth tapes, after which the plastic trough is withdrawn.
Another form of device comprises a semi-rigid flat plastic sheet about 3 to 4 inches wide and about 18 to 24 inches long bent transversely at an obtuse angle of about 120.degree.-135.degree.. Flexible cords are secured to one end of the device. A semi-rigid sleeve open at the top is secured to the other end of the device. The open end of the hosiery to be donned is pulled over the guide sleeve and the hosiery is pulled up with the cords.
Both of these known prior art devices are cumbersome and difficult to use. The hosiery donning aid of the present invention represents a structurally distinct improvement over the prior art devices.